Tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Je suis beau, je le sais et j'en joue. Non. J'en profite. Je suis le pire des profiteurs. Je suis un être exécrable et jamais je ne me dégoûte. Je suis un pervers manipulateur. Mais attention, un BEAU pervers manipulateur. Ça change tout. (INSPIRE DE TENTATION DE HAGANEMARU)


1 : Coyotte Kisses, Six Shooter

2 : Ali Nadem, Harcore Motherfucker

3 : Petey Pablo, Show Me The Money

4 : MIA, Come Around (Ft. Timbaland)

(1)

Tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage.

J'en ai l'habitude.

Je suis grand, brun, musclé, la moue boudeuse. Je fais tourner la tête des femmes et des hommes. Inaccessible. Oui je suis inaccessible. Je décide qui j'accepte et qui je désire. C'est moi qui impose mon rythme. Les autres se soumettent.

Je vous entends marmonner. Allez y marmonnez. Oui je suis prétentieux. Et le pire c'est que j'en suis fière.

Je suis infect? Certainement mais tout le monde m'aime. Je suis charmeur. Dragueur. J'ai tout ce que je désire. Personne ne sait me résister. Absolument personne. Les hommes et les femmes changent de bord pour moi.

Je leur souris. Je souris à tous ces gens qui me regardent, qui m'admirent. J'entretiens cette flamme. J'aime ça. J'aime être admiré, aimé, désiré, pour ensuite pouvoir les _rabaisser_.

Oui c'est ça le meilleur. Asseoir ma domination. Les voir me supplier. Leur soumission. Ma supériorité.

Tellement évidente.

Exacerbée.

Je suis beau, je le sais et j'en joue. Non. J'en _profite_. Je suis le pire des profiteurs. Je suis un être exécrable et jamais je ne me dégoûte. Je suis un pervers manipulateur. Mais attention, un BEAU pervers manipulateur. Ça change tout.

Les portes battantes s'ouvrent en grand à notre arrivée. Je franchis les portes de la boite de nuit, suivie de près par mon ami Neji. Il parait qu'il est aussi beau que moi. Certes. Quand je le regarde je dois admettre que son visage est harmonieux, ses yeux clairs brillent et ses longs cheveux bruns coulent le long de ses épaules musclées, il est bien fait… D'ailleurs son petit cul est très très ferme et agréable au toucher. C'est qu'il est craquant petit Neji. Hrum Hrum. Mais moi je suis un « Uchiha »et lui ben… Il n'est qu'un « Hyuga ». En plus la seule fois où on s'est retrouvé dans le même lit c'est moi qui dominais.

Je suis égocentrique et manipulateur. Il n'y a que moi qui compte. Vous tous vous n'êtes que des subalternes, des objets de domination. Je vous dégoûte ? J'aime ça. Non. J'adore ça.

Tout ça me rappelle que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris du bon temps dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on appelle boite de nuit. Mon voyage d'affaire a été fatigant. Oui car en plus d'être beau et charmeur, je suis riche. Ma famille possède la plus grande firme de la région et je la dirige actuellement avec mon frère. L'argent c'est sexy vous ne pouvez pas savoir.

Les gens admirent certes ma beauté mais aussi ma réussite. Ils m'admirent car ils n'auront jamais tout ce que j'ai. Je suis un idéal. Un rêve.

 _Je suis parfais._

Je disais donc que le voyage a été pénible, pénible et frustrant. Oui surtout frustrant. Toutes les personnes que je croisais me regardaient avec envie et je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas aller les voir, ni même aller en voir quelques-unes. Je soupire en se souvenant des paroles que son frère lui répétait comme un mantra « pas de sexe au boulot ». Ok pas de sexe entre collègues je veux bien le concevoir mais quand le boulot dure une semaine c'est juste insupportable. Oui moi je ne vis pas sans sexe plus de trois jours.

Je suis capricieux et exigeant.

Mais bon j'ai obéit à mon grand frère. Ça doit bien être la seule personne qui a ce pouvoir sur moi. J'ai tout de même un semblant d'éducation. Par contre maintenant il n'est plus là et je peux faire ce que je veux. Je vais faire ce que je veux. Je passerai la nuit avec une belle femme ou un bel homme ou les deux en même temps. Je n'ai pas de préférence. Je saute sur tout ce qui bouge comme on dit vulgairement. Certes. Mais au moins on ne peut pas m'accuser de discrimination. Je n'ai pas que des défauts !

Je n'ai aucune morale, mis à part celle de mon clan. J'ai été élevé comme un roi et je le revendique.

J'avance donc dans la boite, avec Neji sur mes talons. Nous nous asseyons sur des poufs dans un coin du club. Et nous observons.

(2)

Bordel comme c'est bon de danser. Ou plutôt de gesticuler. Mes mouvements ne suivent même pas la musique. Ils sont désordonnés. Ce n'est même plus de la danse. Au début ça y ressemblait vaguement. En réalité je sais danser. Mais là je n'en ai rien à faire.

En fait je danse comme un imbécile contre mon ami aussi abruti que moi et même pas du même bord ! On est en train de… Je ne sais pas. On est en train de mimer des cowboys et on hurle par-dessus la musique comme des…gosses ? Oui des vrais gosses. On se donne des coups de coude, des coups de fesses et on rit comme des fous. On va finir par se faire virer si ça continue comme ça ! Mais c'est tellement bon. On s'amuse comme des gamins de 8 ans. On est dans la cour de récré et on tire les cheveux des filles, on leur colle des chewing-gums dans les cheveux. Oui c'est bien ça. 8 ans.

Bordel le con il se casse et il me tire la langue. Il me tire cette tronche que j'adore. Espiègle.

Je le poursuis. Je suis un cowboy qui pourchasse un animal étrange avec une cravate en guise de lassos. J'aime ma vie. Je pousse un hurlement animal. Tout le monde nous regarde.

 _Je jubile._

En plus avec ses tatouages sur les joues on dirait un indien. Oui je suis un super cowboy du far West. Il manque plus que le chapeau.

Je distingue à peine nos amis qui nous regardent avec un œil… Amusé ? Enervé ? Ennuyé ? Exaspéré ? Je crois qu'y a les quatre ! Mais je m'en fiche royalement.

A première vu on pourrait croire qu'on est un couple homosexuel en Ruth. Mais… non. C'est vrai que Kiba serait un parfait gay mais non il refuse encore et toujours les avances que je lui fais… On joue à ce petit jeu depuis un moment. Se provoquer tout en sachant que rien n'arrivera. Souvent il arrive derrière moi pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me susurre des mots doux à l'oreille. Quel débile ce mec. Dès fois je me demande si ce n'est pas juste un gay refoulé… ou alors c'est juste abruti.

Merde, il s'est planqué le bougre. Je stoppe alors mon avancée, me baisse légèrement en tentant de me faire plus discret dans la foule. Je cherche. J'avance doucement. Bordel y a trop de grands bruns… mais y en a qu'un avec des tatouages tribaux sur les joues ! Il est là. Il croit qu'il est discret à danser la tête baissée. C'est qu'il est presque sexy comme ça, à onduler des hanches avec les bras au niveau de ses épaules. Non en fait il EST sexy. Je réfléchi au meilleur moyen de lui sauter dessus. Je le contourne. Largement. Je me cache derrière un groupe de danseuses aux robes brillantes.

Il se croit en sécurité le bougre. Il croit que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il me sous-estime ! Tant mieux. Il avance, sûr de lui au milieu des danseurs. Quel débile, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se cache. Je m'approche de lui. Derrière lui. Comme un vautour. Ma respiration s'accélère. J'aime cette adrénaline. Je m'approche. Lentement. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Puis d'un coup en hurlant je lui saute dessus. Il pousse un cri de fillette avant de tomber au sol. Je lui saute dessus et nous roulons ensemble sur le sol. On rigole. On se chamaille. Encore. J'adore ce gars. Y a qu'avec lui que je peux être aussi naturel.

Depuis quand le club est ouvert aux moins de 18 ans ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais bon (Je saute sur tout ce qui bouge vous avez déjà oublié ?). Avoir deux grands gamins qui courent dans tous le club c'est quand même… original. Mais bon ça fait de l'animation c'est sympas. D'ailleurs le blond… Il m'intéresse. La manière dont il a de se mordre la lèvre quand il cherche son ami… Cette lueur dans le regard. Oui ce petit côté espiègle que j'aime. Un parfait homme à soumettre.

Je m'affale un peu plus sur mon pouf et remarque que Neji aussi est en train de les observer le sourire aux lèvres. Il a repéré quelqu'un et je pense que c'est son ami brun. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal aussi mais ses tatouages aux joues… ça fait bête de foire.

Je l'observe évoluer encore. Putain il vient de sauter sur son pote avec une fougue… Il est forcément gay. Tant mieux. Ça ira plus vite.

C'est qu'il a son petit caractère on dirait. Hm Hm. J'aime de plus en plus. Il roule au sol avec son… ami ? Sont-ils seulement des amis ? Des amants ? Je veux bien les deux remarques.

Une serveuse s'approche de moi et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Je la détaille de bas en haut. Belle petite tenue de serveuse tout droit sortie des films X. Je lui lance mon regard de séducteur en me passant la langue sur les lèvres.

-Faites-vous partie des consommations mademoiselle, dis-je d'une voix langoureuse.

Elle vire au cramoisie, balbutie quelques mots et part presque en courant.

Que c'est facile.

Nan en fait c'est trop facile, c'en est presque ennuyeux.

C'est bon de retrouver mes amis. Je viens à peine de revenir d'un stage à l'autre bout du Japon. On est tous les quatre assis au bar. On discute. On rigole. Comme avant. Je suis heureux de constater que rien n'a changé en mon absence et surtout que je n'ai pas tant changé que ça. J'avais peur que devenir un étranger pour eux.

-Arrête de boire Naruto ! T'en es au moins à ton 3e verre !

-Mais euuuuh… Sakura c'est bon !

-Raison de plus pour t'arrêter ! Je ne veux pas avoir à te ramener chez toi après.

Je soupire. Elle m'énerve quand elle joue à la maman comme ça. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle a toujours été aussi protectrice avec moi. Elle a peur que je tombe dans les bras de n'importe qui je pense… Mais ça m'énerve je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Uke et que je l'assume que ça fait de moi un petit être chétif et fragile. Je suis « Uke-Uke dans l'âme » comme elle dit, mais ça n'enlève rien à ma virilité. Je soupire. Mais bon elle me montre qu'elle m'aime. Ça fait chaud au cœur quand même !

Alors que je me perds peu à peu dans mes pensées, elle m'interrompt de nouveau

-Tu comptes faire l'amour à la chaise encore longtemps ?

…Effectivement je réalise tout à coup que je m'agite beaucoup sur ma chaise et que… ces mouvements peuvent être interprétés d'une manière…

Mais c'est très drôle ! Je viens de trouver un nouveau jeu. Hahaha ! Je commence alors à la fixer et j'entame des mouvements plus sensuels encore, bougeant le bassin de manière explicite. Elle rougit comme une fillette. Ah ma Sakura…

-Naruto, dit Ino avec un regard complice, y a un mec là-bas qui t'observe depuis un moment déjà et il a l'air d'aimer ce que tu fais à la chaise.

-Hmmm, il est comment ? Dis-je en continuant mes mouvements de bassin langoureux.

-plutôt grand, brun… Tout à fait ton style.

-Dominant ou dominé ?

-Dominant. Un pur dominant !

-Intéressant. Très intéressant même.

Je me retourne et je le vois immédiatement.

(3) puis (4)

-Je suis sûr que t'es pas cap d'aller l'allumer, me lance tout à coup Ino.

Je la défile du regard. Elle veut jouer à ça hein ? He ben elle ne va pas être déçue.

Je me lève de me chaise et me dirige dans la direction du regard d'Ino. Il est vraiment pas mal en effet.

Naruto se lève nonchalamment de sa chaise. Il marche d'une démarche qui se veut féline, presque féminine vers l'homme brun installé confortablement sur un pouf rouge. Il bouge outrageusement les anches. Il le fixe. Ils se fixent.

Immobile, le brun le regarde arriver, lui, cette petite chose qu'il reluque depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Lorsque qu'il arrive enfin à son niveau il se baisse et prends son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il fait plonger le brun dans le bleu de ses yeux tandis qu'il se perd un instant dans ses perles sombres.

Il profite de sa confusion pour entamer de légers mouvements de bassins en rythme avec la musique dans le vide sans lâcher ni son regard ni son menton, sous l'œil éberlué de ses amis.

Il approche son visage de sa bouche entre-ouverte et l'incline de façon à le faire suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Il est _hypnotisé_. Ses yeux sont légèrement écarquillés, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait cette audace. Mais il n'a pas tout vu.

Naruto lève lentement une jambe pour écarter les jambes du brun, passe sa main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et se laisse lentement glisser sur ses genoux. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches fines. Sa petite langue rose dessine le contour de sa mâchoire et vient se perdre dans le cou du brun. Puis ses mains lâchent ses hanches pour passer sous son t-shirt et caresser son torse. Ses mouvements sont tout en douceurs : lents et sensuels.

Mais ses mouvements se font tout à coup plus violent.

Naruto le pousse alors violement de façon à l'allonger sur le pouf puis lui saute dessus. Ce dernier se colle à son torse et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Il halète. Le blond lui assène des mouvements de bassins suggestifs d'abord doux, puis de plus en plus forts. Il adore faire cet effet.

Le blond rejette alors la tête en arrière comme lors d'un orgasme et un cri rauque sort de sa bouche. Sa main passe entre les deux débuts d'érection et il commence à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise, tout en susurrant à l'oreille du brun gémissant des « J'ai envie de toi », « domine-moi », « baise-moi » jusqu'à un « suit-moi ». Sasuke le laisse dominer pour l'instant. He oui c'est une entorse à son règlement mais… Il veux voir jusqu'où il ira.

Très frustré de l'éloignement soudain de son partenaire, Sasuke se lance à la poursuite du blond qui se dirige vers la piste de danse.

Il prend le blond par la taille et commence à onduler des hanches contre lui. Dos à lui, Naruto sent l'érection de son partenaire contre ses fesses. Il relève légèrement la tête et sent les mèches brunes caresser son front. Puis petit à petit les mains du brun quittent ses hanches pour remonter sur son torse. Elles caressent ce petit torse, pourtant si masculin et musclé, elles redescendent ensuite en caressent le bas ventre de Naruto qui laisse échapper un soupir. Ses caressent descendent plus bas mais évitent inlassablement l'entre-jambe du blond, ce qui amuse beaucoup le brun qui se joue des gémissements de frustration du blond.

Sasuke augmente les frictions contre les fesses du blond et laisse échapper un grognement. Il faut qu'il le prenne et vite en plus !

Naruto se retourne, passes ses bras autour de la nuque du brun et approche lentement sa bouche de celle du brun. Entre-ouvertes ils sentent le souffle chaud de l'autre. Ils sont à quelques millimètres. Quelques délicieux millimètres. Il suffirait d'une étincelle, d'un effleurement pour qu'ils fondent l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes sauvages. Déjà plus rien n'a d'importante. Il n'y a que le corps de l'autre. Ce corps si désirable qui n'a encore ni voix ni nom.

La langue de Naruto sort une fois encore de son orifice pour lécher ces lèvres si tentantes face à lui. Il prend le temps d'en dessiner le contour, de déjà un peu goûter son amant. Puis tout à coup l'étincelle qu'a fait naître Naruto s'enflamme. Leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Non elles s'embrasent. Les bras font se resserrer encore un peu plus les corps. Les mains, jusqu'à maintenant encore chastes, palpent, découvrent. Avidement. Le désir surgit. Il rugit. La bête qui est en eux grogne. Intimidante. Mais terriblement excitante.

Sasuke soulève peu à peu Naruto. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour des hanches du brun tandis qu'il le domine maintenant de quelques centimètres. Ses mains se perdent dans la chevelure brune. Ses doigts tirent doucement les cheveux pour maintenir la tête à la bonne hauteur.

Les soupirs se font de plus en plus profonds. Ils sont entrés dans le cercle vicieux de l'excitation. Du désir. Cette tension physique qui ne demande qu'à être assouvie. Non, qui exige d'être assouvie. Impériale et impitoyable, elle prend l'individu, elle le possède. Seule l'union peut l'apaiser, l'endormir à nouveau, cette bête sauvage qu'est le désir, le désir charnel.

Le blond entame de légers coups de reins pour faire se frotter leurs érections maintenant bien présentes.

Quelle délicieuse friction.

Le brun laisse petit à petit glisser le blond plus bas et le fait atterrir sur sa jambe. Celui-ci profite alors de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement pour caresser le sexe de son partenaire à travers son pantalon. Les joues rougies, il laisse peu à peu glisser sa main dans le pantalon du brun tandis que celui-ci continue de caresser ses fesses.

Oubliant totalement qu'ils se trouvent dans un lieu public, sa main se fraye un chemin en le tissu et sa peau. Il s'attarde sur la raie des fesses de son partenaire avant de venir caresser l'entrée du corps du blond qui se cambre alors et laisse échapper un long gémissement. Il enfonce doucement une phalange, puis petit à petit son doigt entier alors que le blond commence déjà à s'empaler sur cet appendice.

Quelle folie. Ils sont véritablement en train de s'accoupler au milieu de la piste de danse, ne se rendant absolument pas compte que les danseurs se sont peu à peu éloignés d'eux, les laissant pratiquement seuls sur la piste à leurs ébats.

C'est ce moment que choisi Sakura, furax, pour intervenir et stopper cette mascarade. Mais elle se rend très vite compte que son ami a déjà eu le temps de fuir avec son ami d'un soir avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à eux.

Les deux hommes franchissent tant bien que mal la sortie du club et le brun le plaque violement sur sa voiture tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Ton nom ? Finis par demander Sasuke entre deux baisers brulants

-Na~ru~to, lui souffle le blond à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle. Décidément il lui plait bien ce garçon, pense-il en ouvrant la voiture et en l'abandonnant sur le siège passager.

-Moi c'est Sasuke lui répond-il en claquant violement la portière.

Alors, que Sasuke essayait de reprendre ses esprits en mettant en route la voiture, il voit que la boule blonde à ses côtés ne perd pas son temps. A peine attaché, il a déjà retiré son t-shirt et se masturbe à travers son pantalon tout en se pinçant un téton.

Sasuke dégluti difficilement en engageant la voiture dans la circulation. Il a intérêt à se concentrer s'il veut arriver entier jusqu'à son loft.

Alors qu'il prenait de bonnes résolutions, il remarque que les mouvements du blond se sont accélérés sur son anatomie. A présent il halète. De plus, les doigts qui torturaient son téton ont disparu et d'après la position du brun, ils sont… là où les siens se trouvait tout à l'heure.

Il l'observe du coin de l'œil, les jambes outrageusement écartées, les deux mains dans le pantalon, cherchant son plaisir.

Mais surtout.

Surtout.

L'extase lisible sur le visage de son amant. Ses joues rouges, la bouche entre-ouverte, le regard voilé.

Une violence bouffée de chaleur le prend alors, tandis qu'il se force à se concentrer sur la route. Malheureusement, Naruto ne semble pas de cet avis. Il décroche sa ceinture et se rapproche du conducteur qui est à la fois tendu et soulagé de le voir se rapprocher ainsi de lui.

Sa petite langue entreprend de lui caresser doucement l'oreille tandis que ses doigts ont déjà disparus sous la chemise déjà entre-ouverte de Sasuke. Il savoure les caresses de son amant et se surprend même à laisser échapper quelques petits soupirs.

Il se laisse petit à petit aller

Puis tout à coup, un bruit de klaxon le fait revenir à la réalité. Bordel.

Tandis que le brun peste intérieurement sur son incapacité à se concentrer à la fois sur ces caresses délicieuses et sur la route, Naruto a ouvert complètement sa chemise et l'a faite glisser le long de ses bras, dénudant la peau pâle du brun. Mais il a aussi entreprit de lui baisser la fermeture éclair et caresse doucement le membre imposant face à lui. C'est lorsqu'il réalise tout ce que le blond a entreprit qu'il se dit que décidément ce mec est vraiment un bon coup… mais surtout un gars carrément suicidaire, comment peut-on se concentrer sur la route et sur des caresses ? Ou plutôt, comment va-t-il pouvoir faire abstraction de ces caresses pendant le bon quart d'heure du trajet ?

Naruto commence d'abord par caresser la verge, à présent à sa portée, de toute sa longueur à travers le tissu. Lentement, se faisant violence pour ne pas tout simplement s'empaler dessus dans la seconde.

Faisant preuve d'un self-control hors-pair, Naruto caresse donc d'une main le membre tendu face à lui tout en mordillant l'épaule de son amant, laissant des traces rouges avec ses dents qu'il s'empresse le sucer et de lécher pour le plus grand plaisir du brun qui commence encore une fois à perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même.

Sasuke soupire bruyamment en plissant les yeux, tentant de distinguer la route pour ne pas finir encastré dans la voiture les précédents.

-Alors, Sa~suuuke, lui susurre Naruto dans l'oreille, je te déstabilise ?

Sasuke se raidit. Son cœur bat trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

-Tu veux que je continue à te caresser hein, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Tu le veux hein Sa~su~ke.

Sasuke dégluti bruyamment.

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête il retombe dans ce regard. Dans ce regard de braise.

On dit que le bleu est une couleur froide mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si convaincu. Comment un regard peut-il me faire frissonner à ce point ? Moi, Sasuke Uchiha, réputé pour son self control hors pair se fait démonter par un petit blond aux yeux bleus. Je soupire. Je n'arrive même pas à éprouver une quelconque colère envers ce Naruto. Fait chier.

Bordel il recommence avec sa langue. Il va me rendre dingue. Nan en fait je suis déjà dingue.

Alors qu'il réussissait à garder ce semblant de lucidité et d'aptitude à la conduite, Sasuke sent à peine son partenaire dérouler un film plastique sur son sexe. Mais en revanche, il sent bien la langue de Naruto courir sur toute sa longueur. Doucement, de la base jusqu'au gland puis redescendre du gland jusqu'à la base. Inlassablement. Sa tête lui tourne. Beaucoup trop.

C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour prendre son membre entier en bouche et commencer à la sucer avidement. Sa langue caresse le gland tandis que ses lèvres poursuivent un mouvement de va et vient lent puis de plus en plus rapide.

Il halète. C'est trop bon. Depuis comment de temps n'a-t-il pas eu un aussi bon amant ?

Depuis jamais sans doute.

Puis soudain il ressent sa virilité entrer, entrer et encore entrer plus profondément dans la bouche d Naruto. Son souffle se coupe. Il réussit tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts mais… Bordel ce mec est en train de lui faire une gorge profonde. C'est…

Il finit de déchanter lorsqu'il se rend compte que Naruto a ôté son pantalon et a trois doigts enfoncés en lui tandis qu'il continue son affaire sur son sexe.

Il ne tient plus. Cette vision hautement érotique lui fait perdre la tête et il a juste le temps de s'engager dans une petite ruelle et de garer négligemment la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Au moment même où il coupe le contact, Naruto s'assois à califourchon sur ses jambes et frotte vigoureusement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre pour augmenter la friction sur leurs verges.

N'y tenant plus Sasuke les prend toute deux en main et commence à les masturber vigoureusement tandis que sa main caresse la chute de rein de Naruto. Encouragée par ses gémissements, elle descend alors le long de la raie de ses fesses pour enfin trouver l'entrée de son corps déjà préparée. Voulant malgré tout faire durer le plaisir, il enfonce d'abord son majeur, puis son index tout en caressant les parois chaudes qui l'accueilleront dans quelques instants. Alors qu'il ajoute un troisième doigt, Naruto commence à se déhancher sur ces appendices.

Cette vision excite encore plus Sasuke qui enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Naruto alors que leurs deux mains caressent leurs sexes tendus et qu'un des mains de Naruto est venu rejoindre celle de Sasuke dans ses caresses annales.

-Lubri…fiant ? Demande Naruto entre deux baisers brulants.

-Dans… le…la boite à…à gant, parvient-il à articuler entre deux assauts de la bête blonde.

Celui-ci en verse une noisette dans sa paume qu'il étale sur la verge de Sasuke. Puis il retire les doigts de Sasuke s'empale violement sur la verge tendue sous lui. Poussant un cri de douleur et s'extase mélangée, Naruto se cambre et Sasuke perd définitivement la raison. Naruto entame de lents mouvements de bassins. Faisant ressortir presque complètement le sexe de son amant avant de se rabaisser dessus d'un mouvement brusque.

Sasuke va finir fou. Oui complètement fou. Il était venu dans ce club pour se trouver un bon petit soumis à mettre dans son lit et finalement c'est le soumis en question qui mène la danse et lui qui ne sait plus trop où il est. Il est totalement perdu dans le bouche de son amant, par sa langue qui l'embrasse violement et qui lui suce le cou, par ces mains qui tirent ses cheveux en fonction de son plaisir, par cet antre chaud si étroit dans lequel il évolue.

Trouvant les mouvements de Naruto trop lent, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et le fait se mouvoir plus vite. Il halète. Encore. Quelle délicieuse pression autour de son sexe. Et puis ce bruit, le bruit de leurs peaux qui s'entrechoquent, ce claquement. Leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, ce bruit de sexe. C'est tellement excitant.

Ils ont chaud. Terriblement chaud. Cette voiture est devenue une véritable fournaise. La sueur dégouline dans leur dos, entre leurs pectoraux, dans leur cou. En fait ils sont trempés. De la buée s'est même déposée sur les vitres. Mais ils s'agrippent désespérément l'un à l'autre comme si cela pouvait les apaiser. Comme des damnés. Oui de pauvres damnés perdus dans les sensations trop intenses pour leurs petits corps.

La pression est telle que Sasuke a l'impression que rien ne pourra apaiser cette tension. Ce désir ne pourra jamais être assouvi. Il renaîtra dès qu'il sera assouvi. Encore plus fort qu'avant. Inlassablement.

Il chavire complètement lorsque Naruto prend sa bouche et pince ses tétons. Là c'est trop. Cette douce morsure se répercute dans tout son corps comme une décharge électrique mais surtout dans son sexe. Alors que Naruto fait rouler ses tétons entre ses doigts, Sasuke lâche la bouche de Naruto. Il a besoin d'air. Il suffoque. Il va mourir étouffé de plaisir.

Un violent frisson le parcourt lorsqu'il sent les ongles de Naruto s'enfoncer dans sa chair rose. C'est encore meilleur comme ça. Ça fait du bien tellement ça fait mal. Il gémit. C'est une première. Jamais un Uchiha ne gémit bordel !

Le sourire de Naruto se fait plus carnassier encore alors qu'il accélère ses mouvements et qu'il pousse volontairement des gémissements plus sexuels les uns que les autres.

Il veut voir jusqu'où le brun tiendra. Jusqu'où il POURRA tenir. Il sent qu'il se retient de se libérer. Il veut sans doute encore faire durer cette apothéose. C'est tellement bon.

Naruto s'accroche à la portière tandis que Sasuke bouge son bassin pour accentuer ses mouvements. Le corps de celui-ci est animé de soubresauts de plus en plus violents. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. A la fois il désire cette délivrance, à la fois il ne veut pas qu'elle arrive, pas si vite. Rien n'est meilleur que cette attente, ce plaisir qui monte et monte marche après marche en lui.

Un tourbillon prend place dans le bas ventre de Sasuke alors que Naruto ravage sa bouche sans douceur.

Une vague de plaisir brut s'échoue alors sur lui. Il hurle presque. Son corps se contracte violement alors qu'il éjacule en Naruto. Naruto se vide à son tour sur le torse de Sasuke.

Haletant, ils se fixent une seconde.

Une malheureuse petite seconde qui suffit à faire renaître la flamme. La flamme incandescente du désir. Les yeux bleus reprennent peu à peu leur brillant. Cette lueur. Cette lueur qui fait frissonner Sasuke.

Il veut le reprendre. Maintenant, recommencer, encore et encore. Ressentir encore cette apothéose. Oui encore.

Mais Naruto en décide autrement. Il se retire de Sasuke, essuie son sperme sur le torse de son amant, lui retire le préservatif qu'il jette négligemment par la fenêtre et s'installe sagement sur le siège passager tout en se rhabillant.

Sasuke le regarde, médusé. On peut dire que son cerveau est en « mode bug » comme on dit familièrement. L'expression, un peu enfantine certes, est tout à fait approprié au regard vide et sans expression qu'arbore notre cher Sasuke. Pauvre garçon quand même, il vient de chuter de son piédestal.

-Ben tu ne démarres pas ? demande Naruto d'une voix si enfantine et si innocente, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'étais rien.

-Ou…oui, dit-il en se reboutonnant maladroitement sa chemise et en refermant sa braguette.

Il démarre la voiture et s'engage à nouveau dans la circulation. Ayant l'esprit cette fois plus clair, il tente de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se produire. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas jeté le blond sur le trottoir après avoir profité de lui comme il le fait habituellement ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il juste PAS PENSE ? Mais surtout il ne s'est pas reconnu. Lui toujours aussi stoïque et égocentrique ne se laisse jamais, mais alors jamais dominer. Pourquoi s'est-il laissé faire de la sorte ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à allonger Naruto sur la banquette arrière pour le prendre violement comme d'habitude. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Depuis quand se prend-il la tête avec un malheureux coup d'un soir ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à Naruto. Celui-ci fixe l'écran de son téléphone le regard vide. Il semble perdu. Sasuke en vient à se demander si son amant ne souffre pas d'un quelconque dédoublement de personnalité. Ou alors il est très fort pour ignorer la tension qui règne entre eux.

/

Arrivé dans sa résidence, il laisse sa voiture au voiturier et entraine Naruto à sa suite. Celui-ci le suit docilement comme un petit garçon sage.

Pour l'instant.

Sasuke ne le sait pas encore mais le regard de Naruto s'est brusquement assombri. Un petit rictus s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres roses et charnues. Jusqu'à maintenant il gardait la flamme discrète mais voir de nouveau ce corps si parfait se mouvoir juste sous son nez a ravivé ses ardeurs. Mais il attend. Ils sont presque arrivés. Dès qu'ils auront franchis la porte il sera à sa merci.

Mais ce que Naruto ne sait pas, c'est que, juste devant lui, Sasuke arbore aussi ce regard sombre (ou encore plus sombre que d'habitude) et qu'il abrite aussi cette flamme. L'apparente attitude docile et presque soumise de son hôte l'électrise et fait renaitre ses penchants pervers.

Deux démons entrent dans le grand loft de Sasuke.

Qui aura le dessus cette fois ?


End file.
